Justin 10: El Universo Ataca
Es la primera película de Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia. En España "Justin 10: Ataque al Universo" IMAGENES COMING SOON: Trama En Casa de Justin Justin está lavando los platos Justin: 'Mamá, ya terminé! Justin se quita los guantes '''Justin: '''Quieres ramen de comer? '''Mamá de Justin: '''Si Justin toma una olla '''Justin: '''Aguita, cebollita, chuletitas Justin hecha todo a la olla y la pone a hervir '''Justin: '''Tal vez un poco de música ayude... Justin pone una música bien machota! '''Justin: '''See i'd have all the money in the world if i was a wealthy girl! Justin corta el narutomaki '''Justin: '''If i was a rich girl Justin cocina los fideos '''Padre de Justin: '''Hijo?!, otra vez con tu música de chica? Justin empieza a servir el ramen '''Justin: '''La comida está lista! Los padres de Justin bajan al comedor '''Justin: '''Oh, pequeño Chester, ven aquí Justin da unos huesos a su perro y se sienta a comer '''Madre de Justin: '''Y cómo estuvo su día? '''Justin: '''Aburrido '''Padre de Justin: '''Espectacular, hoy entregué 17 paquetes! '''Justin: '''Baia baia, el negocio de tacos no es tan malo De pronto se escucha una explosión '''Justin: '''Si!, un poco de acción al fin! Justin devora el ramen y se va corriendo hacia la puerta y cuando la abre... '??? (Mujer): 'Hola '''Justin: '''Hola? '???: '''Soy la agente #271 '''Justin: '''Otra agente espacial? '''Agente #271: '''Si, pero yo soy de la Tierra, mi nombre real es Natasha '''Justin: '''Oh ok...pero '''Agente #271: '''Verás a tus amigos hoy? '''Justin: '''Pues si... '''Agente #271: '''En dónde? '''Justin: '''Baumann's Pizza, a las 7:00 '''Agente #271: '''Ok, allá te veo... La Agente #271 desaparece '''Justin: '''Qué extraño... Justin cierra la puerta y regresa a la cocina '''Justin: '''Alguien quiere postre?! Justin saca un helado gigante de la nevera bajo la mirada de sorpresa de su padre Mr. Baumann's Pizza, 7:00 P.M. Justin llega una mesa donde están los chicos '''Justin: '''Chicos, necesito informarles algo... '''Alexandra: '''Qué pasa mi amor? '''Justin: '''En primera, no me llames amor, en segunda, tuve una visita extraña... De pronto la Agente #271 entra corriendo a la pizzería '''Agente #271: '''Chicos! '''Manny: '''Y dale con la Agencia Espacial... '''Agente #271: '''Los necesitamos en la Agencia Espacial '''Todos: '''QUÉ?! Los chicos se levantan de la mesa y siguen a la Agente #271 hasta un callejón vacío '''Agente #271: '''Es seguro proceder '''Roxie: '''Proceder a dónde? La Agente #271 aprieta un botón de su reloj y los chicos son transportados a una nave en el espacio exterior '''Manny: '''De pelos! La Agente #271 se sienta '''Agente #271: '''Lamento si todo pasó de golpe pero necesito platicarles algo '''Justin: '''Empieza de una vez '''Agente #271: '''Bueno, todo comenzó cuando ustedes volvieron a la Tierra... ''*Empieza un flashback* '' ''Agente #271: Doctor, qué pasa?'' Un tipo con aspecto de Zoidberg levanta una bola de cristal ''Agente #Z: Es peor de lo que imaginaba...'' ''Agente #271: Pero qué pasa?'' ''Agente #Z: En los límites del Universo, casi chocando con el octavo universo, hay algo horrible...'' El Agente #Z toma una pastilla ''Agente #271: Cianuro, está usted loco?!'' ''Agente #Z: Natasha, llama a los enemigos de #001 para que detengan esto, dile a mis 43 esposas y a mis 271 hijos que los amo...'' El Agente #Z cae muerto al piso ''*Fin del Flashback*'' 'Justin: '''A ver, a ver, entonces nos llamaste porque necesitas nuestra ayuda? '''Agente #271: '''Efectivamente '''Michael: '''Ok, pero, cuéntanos, cuál es el origen de esta rara organización? '''Agente #271: '''Bueno, eso es difícil de explicar pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción... La Agente #271 toma un proyector con símbolo del Omnitrix (pero rojo) y aprieta un botón... '''Agente #271: '''En el principio de los tiempos, #001 o Joshua como ustedes lo conocen reclutó a las personas más inteligentes y hábiles de cada era... La Agente #271 aclara el proyector y se ven algunos dinosaurios '''Agente#271: '''Algunos de nuestros amigos todavía existen, por ejemplo el Agente #017, el cual es un Velociraptor, fue el líder de los dinosaurios hasta que fue reclutado... La Agente mueve un poco la pantalla táctil '''Agente #271: '''Ah, y el Agente #003 era un Chimera llamado Vilgax... '''Justin: '''Ese infeliz? '''Agente #271: '''Llegó a ser el hombre más poderoso del universo, hasta que apareció ese tal Ben Tennyson '''Alexandra: '''Debo recordarte que ese tal Ben salvó al Universo de ese tal Vilgax!? '''Agente #271: '''No, el solo hacía bien, el verdadero villano es y siempre fue Ben Tennyson '''Justin: '''Está bien que sea tu compañero, pero el no es bueno... '''Agente #271: '''En realidad, si lo es, el trató de proteger al Universo del Omnitrix, lamentablemente fracasó y tuvo que ser reconstruido desde cero para volver a ser un hombre fuerte como lo es hoy '''Justin: '''Qué tiene de malo el Omnitrix? '''Agente #271: '''Es la creación más malvada vista por los Multiversos '''Alexandra: '''Y si son tan buenos, por qué un villano cofcofJoshuamiamorcofcof los dirigía? '''Justin: '''Agh, otra vez hablando de él... '''Agente #271: '''La razón es simple... De pronto salen unos agentes parecidos a Ronaldinho y empiezan a silbar '''Agente #271: '''Del más allá, el se vino, y nos prometió, tocino, y estaba bien, y no me quejé, y me enamoré '''Alexandra: '''Igual que yo! '''Justin: '''Uff... '''Agente #271: '''Creó un imperio, y muy serio, en la nave el, se puso a correr, y le dije si, me uno a ti, y esto va así... Michael se levanta y empieza a bailar '''Agente #271: '''Viajemos por el tiempo juntos, y conquistaremos el mundo y solo di si a Joshua y solo di si a Joshua y solo diiiiiiiiii si a Joshua '''Roxie: '''Alguien se ha dado cuenta que parece una canción de Maroon 5? Los agentes se van '''Justin: '''No hacía falta un número musical para ese idiota... '''Agente #271: '''Bueno, hemos llegado Los chicos bajan de la nave en un planeta extraño '''Justin: '''Este planeta como se llama? '''Agente #271: '''Tarragona, hogar del Agente #244, en el borde del Universo '''Alexandra: '''Qué no Tarragona es un lugar en Europa? '''Agente #271: '''Si, pero de ahí viene el nombre, los Tarragonianos emigraron a la Tierra hace tiempo por su clima parecido y se asentaron en el actual continente europeo, donde formaron Tarragona, ahora habitada por humanos y reptilianos '''Michael: '''Osea, si existen los reptilianos? '''Agente #271: '''Si, y los políticos estadounidenses lo son también '''Justin: '''Y el ex-presidente Trump? '''Agente #271: '''El solo era un tonto '''Justin: '''Ahí ese Trump, hizo renacer las decapitaciones '''Agente #271: '''Y por su culpa México absorbió Estados Unidos... De pronto llega una nave '''Agente #271: '''No se muevan, parecen Vladats! De la nave baja una criatura extraña (No es un Vladat) '???: '''Hola Tarragonianos '''Agente #271: '''Qué quieres Furiza? '''Furiza: '''Ya sabes, vengo a lo de siempre... Furiza prende su mano en llamas... '''Furiza: '''Quieres pelear Natasha? '''Natasha: '''Esta vez la pelea no es contra ti! Furiza dispara a Natasha y la deja en el suelo '''Furiza: '''Pues procedo a retirarme '''Justin: '''Alto ahí! Justin se transforma en Drillbit '''Drillbit: '''Un Tarragoniano...de lujo! Drillbit cava en la Tierra '''Alexandra: '''Tienes idea de que hace verdad? '''Drillbit: '''El planeta se llama Tarragona, no es muy difícil, y además, look at this muscles! Drillbit excava y se mete en el agujero, es muy profundo y ya no se percibe '''Furiza: '''Guardias, esclavicen el planeta! Los soldados de Furiza bajan de la nave y comienzan a disparar redes a la gente '''Roxie: '''Y ahora qué? La Tierra empieza a temblar '''Michael: '''Eso... De la Tierra sale Armodrillo, el cual destroza la nave de Furiza '''Armodrillo: '''JAJA! Algo para qué no nos olviden '''Furiza: '''Guardias, ataquen! Los soldados de Furiza comienzan a disparar a Armodrillo, pero su coraza no permite los impactos de lásers '''Armodrillo: '''Qué tal si lo hacemos más justo... Armodrillo pasa a Piedra '''Piedra: '''Disparen! Los soldados disparan pero Piedra absorbe los rayos '''Piedra: '''Bien, eres un hombre de poder en el Universo, pero olvidas algo... '''Furiza: '''Qué? '''Piedra: '''Que yo...soy el sujeto Piedra dispara contra todos los soldados incluyendo Furiza '''Furiza: NOO! Furiza y sus soldados se desintegran Agente #271: 'Estoy bien... Piedra se des-transforma '''Agente #271: '''Cómo hiciste eso? '''Justin: '''Pues apreté el Rockmitrix y... ATENCIÓN: AQUÍ CAMBIAN LAS LÍNEAS DEL TIEMPO, DANDO ORIGEN A FUERZA SUPREMA O A MULTIVERSO DESATADO '''Agente #271: '''El qué? '''Justin: '''El Rockmitrix, me cayó del espacio cuando estaba en la escuela y el resto es historia '''Agente #271: '''Y por qué le llamas Rockmitrix? '''Alexandra: '''Simple, a Justin le encanta el rock de los 90's y pues... '''Agente #271: '''Bueno, pero que no se llama Rockmitrix, se llama Lunatrix '''Manny: '''Suena cool, me gusta ese nombre '''Agente #271: '''Cuenta la leyenda que en una Luna del planeta Kratos fue forjado por las mentes más brillantes del Universo, el congreso universal de Galvanes Supremos '''Justin: '''Baia baia, parece que Albedo tenía razón '''Agente #271: '''Forjado de Taedenita, con un microchip de hierro templado en Pyros, y hecho con un núcleo de diamante, unido con la corriente de Coldon, tiene 99 aliens disponibles '''Justin: '''Ok ok, pero...qué amenaza enfrentaremos? '''Agente #271: '''Casi lo olvidaba, que Furiza no es nada comparado a lo que vamos a enfrentar '''Justin: '''De qué se trata? '''Agente #271: '''Conoces a Line Van der Groot? '''Justin: '''Ese infeliz?! '''Agente #271: '''Si '''Justin: '''Qué ocurre?! A Justin le empiezan a salir destellos y rayos '''Agente #271: '''Nos ha robado el arma más peligrosa del Universo '''Michael: '''El Anihilaaarsh...Aniki...la cajita negra esa? '''Agente #271: '''No, nos ha robado el XT-987 '''Roxie: '''Y qué es un XT 987? '''Agente #271: '''El arma más destructiva del Universo y de los otros 11 '''Justin: '''Wait, existen 12 Universos? '''Agente #271: '''Si, pero el caso es que el arma abre portales entre los universos mediante agujeros negros '''Manny: '''Pero los agujeros negros no están lejisimos de la galaxia? '''Agente #271: '''El problema es que los puede abrir donde sea, puede destruir un planeta en milésimas de segundo y crearlo en otro universo con solo tronar los dedos '''Justin: '''Y estamos aquí por qué...? '''Agente #271: '''Los necesitamos en la Agencia '''Justin: '''Tentador, pero que número tendremos '''Agente #271: '''Bienvenidos! Ustedes son los galácticos, #000 #001 #002 #004 #005! '''Roxie: '''Ok ok, creo que el Jay del futuro tenía razón, Line y Justin van a pelear finalmente '''Michael: '''SSSSHHHH tu callate Roxie! Los chicos suben a la nave ayudando a Natasha ya que esta sigue un poco herida del rayo de Furiza En Nueva Bellwood, Horas más Tarde La Nave aterriza en una base de los Plomeros '''Agente #271: '''Pueden llamarme Natasha '''Justin: '''Ok Natasha, pero si esa arma es tan poderosa como la pintas pues no somos muchos para pelear '''Natasha: '''En eso te equivocas Natasha abre una cápsula y se abre un portal al Infierno Mientras Tanto en el Infierno... Se encuentra un alien misterioso de color azul '???: 'Están acudiendo a nuestro llamado! Joshua se encuentra con una armónica en una celda '''Joshua: '''Baby, ya te dije que Justin solo es un ser de pura maldad... '''Baby: '''No lo creo... Baby sale del portal y Joshua sigue tras de el '''Justin: '''Necesitamos su ayuda... '''Baby: '''Qué quieres?! '''Justin: '''Detener a Line Van der Groot '''Joshua: '''No te ayudaré ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello '''Baby: '''Joshua, toma mi mano '''Michael: '''JA! GAAAAAA (interrumpe Baby) '''Baby: '''Nos querías como apoyo, te mataremos como pollo Baby y Joshua se fusionan '''Justin: '''NO!, suficientes problemas ya tenemos! Justin se transforma en Bishoo '''Alexandra: '''MADRE MÍA EL BISSSSHHOOOO '''Roxie: '''CR7? '''Alexandra: '''No, Justin Bishoo extiende su brazo hasta rodear por completo a Baby Joshua '''Baby Joshua: '''Qué pasa?! Bishoo empieza a comprimir a Baby Joshua '''Baby Joshua: '''Si mis poderes no comienzan a hacer efecto pronto no se que pase De pronto Alexandra lanza un disco de mana y rompe un brazo de Bishoo '''Bishoo: '''Alexandra, qué pasa?! Mientras a Bishoo se le regenera el brazo, Baby Joshua le tira un beso a Alexandra '''Manny: '''Otra vez?!, viejo! Alexandra aprisiona en mana a Michael, Manny y Roxie... '''Roxie: '''Demonios, sabía que esto era mala idea! Natasha desaparece en una nube de humo '''Bishoo: '''Sabía que era una trampa! Bishoo se des-transforma '''Baby Joshua: '''Justin, tu fin ha llegadoB Baby Joshua lanza una super rayo a Justin '''Alexandra: '''Enserio, el tiene todo eso en su mente... Justin tapa el rayo con los brazos '''Justin: '''Me enfrenté ayer a ti, y te derroté...y hoy puedo hacer lo mismo! Justin pasa a su Fase 1 '''Justin: '''He entrenado mucho, mi poder ha aumentado... Baby Joshua lanza una mega esfera de poder '''Justin: '...pero eso no significa que olvidé tus trucos Justin para la esfera con una mano 'Baby Joshua: '''Eso es...imposible... '''Justin: '''Solo recuerda que... Justin lanza la esfera lentamente hacia Baby Joshua '''Justin: '''El diamante italiano está presente!... '''Baby Joshua: '''No puede ser posible!... Justin pasa a su Fase 3 y con un rayo de poder dispara la esfera gigante a toda velocidad '''Natasha: '''Bien hecho! Natasha abre una bolsa y lanza un polvo raro a Alexandra, esta cae desmayada y los chicos pueden escapar '''Justin: '''Adiós, ex-amigo... Justin incrementa el rayo de poder al máximo y Baby Joshua queda hecho polvo '''Justin: '''Fácil... Justin baja al suelo y sube a la nave con los chicos... '''Natasha: '''Bien hecho, señor Ferrari '''Justin: '''Natasha, esta es la peor idea que has tenido... La nave arranca hacia otro planeta misterioso... Mientras tanto en el Planeta Kylmyys... Line Van der Groot va corriendo por los pasillos hacia el mapa del Infinito '''Guardia: '''Apresurense! Los guardias van detrás de Line Van der Groot '''Line: '''Uhm... Line dispara a los guardias y sigue corriendo hasta llegar a una sala oscura 'Afuera del Templo (En Kylmyys) La nave aterriza en el planeta Natasha: '''Mis rastreadores lo colocan aquí por ultima vez... Los chicos bajan y entran a toda velocidad al templo... De regreso con Van der Groot... Line atraviesa la habitación oscura y llega hasta el Mapa del Infinito '''Line: '''Por fin será mio... Line va con calma hacia la parte del mapa, sus ojos denotan orgullo y rabia, su boca una sonrisa de ambición... '''Justin: '''Alto ahí! Natasha le dispara un rayo con su arma a Van der Groot y lo deja en el suelo '''Alexandra: '''Yo me encargo del mapa '''Line: '''Alto! Alexandra salta pero queda congelada '''Manny: '''Qué acaba de pasar... '''Line: '''No den un paso más...o los enciendo '''Michael: '''Encender, soy un Pyronite! Michael se prende en llamas y va contra Van der Groot, los demás chicos se empiezan a quemar vivos '''Line: '''Estoy sintiendo un gran placer al hacer esto... Natasha dispara pero un campo de fuerza rebota el laser y se hiere a si misma... '''Justin: '''Natasha! Line Van der Groot toma la parte del Mapa... '''Line: '''Ahora si me permites...voy a dominar el Universo Line combina las 4 parte del Mapa del Infinito, estas comienzan a brillar iluminando la cara de placer malvado del fatal hombre... '''Justin: '''NOOOOOO! Justin se transforma en Goop '''Goop: '''No escaparás de esta con vida Van der Tonto! Goop se derrite y hace que Line se resbale, Goop se des-transforma '''Justin: '''Larguémonos de aquí! Justin teletransporta a los demás afuera del templo, Justin vuelve al templo... '''Line: '''Me vengaré! Line se va levantando de la baba, Justin pasa a Fuego '''Fuego: '''Muere! Fuego dispara a la baba de Goop y se teletransporta hacia afuera... '''Fuego: '''Esto va a volar! Una parte del templo explota y los chicos salen corriendo '''Alexandra: '''Entonces...matamos a Van der Groot? De pronto sale Line desfigurado, con la cara quemada, como Quirino (los que sean Mexicanos entenderán) '''Line: '''Volveré! Line enseña el Mapa del Infinito y se teletransporta a un lugar desconocido... La Tierra, 3 Días Después... Justin se encuentra cocinando pizza cuando de pronto... '''Madre de Justin: '''Jay, tienes que ver esto! Justin corre hacia la sala y en la televisión... '''Reportero: El caos total en Nueva Bellwood, un hombre misterioso asesina la gente en el centro de la ciudad... Justin abre la puerta de su casa y... En el Centro de Nueva Bellwood... Justin llega corriendo a la escena Denisse: '''Justin, auxilio! '''Justin: '''Denisse?, WOW! tenía mucho sin verte ''Nota: Se me olvidó la existencia de Denisse en la serie, ya volvió...'' 'Denisse: '''Cómo está Manny?, debo ir a verlo... De pronto Line Van der Groot (Desfigurado) sale de entre una explosión... '''Denisse: '''No es momento de mandar saludos, este tipo está loco Denisse le da un beso en la mejilla a Justin y sale corriendo '''Denisse: '''Adiós, espero que lo derrotes! Denisse desaparece... '''Line: '''Nos volvemos a ver las caras... '''Justin: '''Llamas a eso cara? Line absorbe el Mapa del Infinito por su pecho '''Line: '''No... Line toma la Hidra Copa del Universo... '''Justin: '''No...como la puede tener... Line empieza a reconstruir su cara y su cuerpo, añadiéndole músculos y haciéndolo más alto... '''Line: '''A esto le llamo cara... Line le dispara un rayo mientras la cara de Justin asombrada se queda observando atónito mientras se va iluminando... Nueva Bellwood, 1 Mes Después... Las calles se encuentran vacías, los edificios se caen a pedazos, algunos lugares explotan, la ciudad está en crisis, patrullas vigilan las calles, los escombros se mueven, son ciudadanos aterrorizados escondiéndose de la policía, una estatua de Line Van der Groot hecha de oro es lo único que le pone un poco de color a la horrible ciudad de Nueva Bellwood, los truenos se hacen presentes, empieza a llover, el caos vuelve a reinar, la gente sale de las cuevas con armas... En una Casa de Alguien Desconocido... Los policías entran con armas a disparar... '''Manny: '''Demonios! es la policía, al suelo, todos! El Equipo (Que ahora son Manny, Alexandra, Michael, Denisse y Natasha) se tira al suelo... '''Policía: '''No intenten escapar, los tenemos rodeados! '''Alexandra: '''Con Justin esto no estuviera pasando... La policía irrumpe, Michael se levanta y les lanza llamas '''Manny: '''Chicos! Los policías cargan sus armas y aprietan el gatillo... '''Manny: '''ALTO! Manny crea un escudo de mana y detiene todas las balas que van contra los chicos '''Denisse: '''Manny... '''Manny: '''Michael, sigue disparando fuego, Alexandra, haz tus discos de agua, Denisse, escóndete y busca provisiones, Natasha, tu dispara las Kalashnikovs! '''Denisse: '''Manny...yo quiero ayudar! '''Manny: '''Es muy peligroso, no te debes arriesgar! '''Denisse: '''Por qué no!? Denisse comienza a llorar (un llanto de desesperación y rabia) '''Manny: '''Porque...eres lo más importante que existe en mi vida '''Policía: '''Alto al fuego... Los policías dejan de disparar, por lo cual Manny no continua con el escudo '''Manny: '''Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y no quiero que te arriesgues... Natasha dispara a sangre fría a los policías y uno por uno caen muertos '''Natasha: '''Suficiente, ya me dio diabetes con tanto azucar! De pronto llega un policía a disparar, pero Alexandra le atraviesa la frente con un rayo... '''Alexandra: '''Eso se siente tan bien! '''Michael: '''Un momento...creo que estamos olvidando a alguien... '''Alexandra: '''Olvídalo, Roxie no va a volver... '''Michael: '''No...a ella no... De pronto se escucha una nave aterrizando afuera... '''Manny: '''Maldición, debe de ser Van der Groot Los chicos se ocultan detrás de un estante y apuntan a la puerta '''Michael: '''En cualquier momento... De pronto la pared se cae y entre los escombros se miran 3 siluetas femeninas... '???: '''No disparen, somos nosotras! El polvo de escombro se aclara y resultan ser Daniela, Damaris y Gigi '''Natasha: '''Por lo menos no son sirvientas de Line '''Manny: '''Esa nave se escucha igual a la de Line Van der Groot '''Gigi: '''De hecho si... Flashback Gigi, Damaris y Daniela se infiltran en la base de Line Van der Groot '''Gigi (Voz en Off): '''Damaris y Daniela eran conocidas por Van der Groot '''Daniela: '''Line ya nos conoce... '''Gigi: '''A mi no... '''Damaris: Es cierto, ella es la nueva... Daniela (Voz en Off): 'Entonces nos disfrazamos... Damaris y Daniela se disfrazan de policías (hombres) '''Damaris (Voz en Off): '''Entonces Gigi sedució a Van der Groot con sus encantos, mientras yo y Daniela robamos la nave... Fin del Flashback '''Alexandra: '''Lo sedujiste? Que wi... '''Manny: '''Bien hecho chicas...pero Justin... '''Damaris: '''Oh, hablan de este Justin Damaris abre la galería de su teléfono y escoge un video, del cual se oyen gritos de dolor '''Manny: '''Como llegó a ser eso... Alexandra derrama una lágrima '''Michael: '''Al demonio! Michael se transforma en Whampire '''Whampire: '''Whampire es un nombre estúpido, qué tal si me llamo...NightWing...suena cool! NightWing vuela hasta una ventana rota '''NightWing: '''Ha llegado la hora '''Damaris: '''De qué? '''NightWing: '''De detener a Van der Groot '''Todos: '''SI! De pronto llegan varios agentes... '''Agente #270: '''Necesitan ayuda?! '''Agente #271: '''Hermano, estás vivo! Los chicos salen del refugio, que resulta ser nada más y nada menos que la casa de Roxie '''Michael: '''Debemos detener a Van der Groot! Michael se monta en la espalda de Manny '''Michael: '''ARRE MANNYSAURIO! Manny pasa a Mannysaurio Supremo '''Alexandra: '''Que comienze... '''Damaris: '...el... 'Daniela: '...girl... 'Gigi: '...power... Alexandra toma una roca y la dividen en 4 'TODAS: '''Chicas, unidad, jamás serán vencidas! Las 4 se ponen una parte de la roca en el cinturón y... '''Agente #270: '''Oh si, la fusión.... Las 4 chicas se unen en una solo '''Damaranigi: '''Damaranigi está presenta! '''Agente #271: '''Un momento... La Agente #271 saca su rastreador de energía '''Agente #271: '''Su poder es de...más de 8000! '''Agente #270: '''8000?!, eso es imposible '''Agente #271: '...millones... Damaranigi se va volando a gran velocidad, Mannysaurio se va corriendo, los Agentes se van en la nave hacia el centro de la ciudad... Torre Billones (Ahora Torre Van der Groot) Damaranigi llega volando '''Damaranigi: '''Uff...no veo a nadie De pronto un rayo los ataca por la espalda y deja a Damaranigi en el suelo '''Line Van der Groot: '''Las estaba esperando '''Damaranigi: '''Qué quieres? '''Line: Nada, solo quería enseñarles, mi reino! Line truena los dedos y aparecen el Rockmitrix en la pared y un trono de oro, Line se sienta Line: '''Ahora, arrodíllense ante mí! Muchos soldados de Van der Groot rodean a Damaranigi '''Line: '''Este es su fin!, el fin del Equipo 10! Line toca una campana y llega Roxie a servirle vino '''Damaranigi: '''Nuestro Justin está en tu pared... Los soldados de Van der Groot apuntan sus armas a Damaranigi '''Damaranigi: '''Chicas, esto es...el fin... De pronto Denisse entra por la ventana y le dispara un rayo láser a Van der Groot '''Line: '''QUÉ!? La cara de Line asombrado, con miedo, sudando se va iluminando más y más mientras el rayo se acerca... ''CONTINUARÁ...'' ''Si quieres ver la continuación de esta película puedes ver el episodio "Van der Groot, Este Es Tu Fin!"...' Personajes Héroes *Justin *Alexandra *Manny *Michael *Roxie *Natasha Romanova/Agente #271 *Denisse *Gigi *Damaris **Damaranigi (La persona predominante es Damaris) *Daniela Villanos *Line Van der Groot *El Gran Emperador Furiza (Debut) (Muerte) *Soldados de Furiza (Debut) (Muertes) *Baby (Con otra apariencia, por en eso en la siguiente serie Justin no le reconoce) *Joshua **Baby Joshua *Policías de Nueva Bellwood Secundarios *Madre de Justin *Padre de Justin *Perro de Justin *Agentes Silbantes *Tarragonianos *Gente de la Tierra *Agente #270 *Agentes de la A.E.U.U (Agencia Espacial Universal del Universo) Aliens Utilizados *Drillbit *Armodrillo *Piedra *Bishoo *Fuego Pantanoso (Confirmado) *Insectoide (Confirmado) *Spitter (Confirmado) *Articguana (Confirmado) *Alien X (Posiblemente) Créditos *Justin - Carlos Hernández *Alexandra - Gabriela Ugarte *Manny - Enzo Fortuny *Michael - Rafael Pacheco *Roxie - Mónica Manjarrez *Natasha - Rosalba Sotelo *Denisse - Cristina Camargo *Gigi - Karla Falcón *Damaris - Carola Vázquez *Daniela - Mayra Arellano *Damaranigi - Karla Falcón *Line - Carlos Segundo *Furiza - Gerardo Reyero *Baby - Genaro Vázquez *Joshua - José Arenas *Madre de Justin - Patricia Acevedo *Padre de Justin - Mario Sauret *Chester - Chester *Agente #270 - Mario Castañeda Escritores: *Friomaximo Productor: *Friomaximo Director: *Friomaximo Imágenes: *Friomaximo Agradecimientos Especiales *Friomaximo *La mamá de Friomaximo *El papá de Friomaximo *La abuela de Friomaximo *La gatita de Friomaximo *La perrita de Friomaximo *Chester (el perro) de Friomaximo *La PC de Friomaximo *Club América *Real Madrid *Messi Pecho Frio *Penaldo *D10S Zlatan *Ch7chaDios *Lord Bentner *Zinedine "Cabezaslocas" Zidane *El Chelis Catering: *La mamá de Friomaximo *La abuela de Friomaximo *El papá de Friomaximo Revisión de Salud: *La doctora de Friomaximo *El doctor de Friomaximo *El pediatra de Friomaximo de pequeño (No apareció pero es buen tipo) Producida por: *Cartoon Netwok *Man of Action *Patata Studios *FrioMaximo Despixeleos Studio